Stark Pink
by MISSsweety63
Summary: I'm playing with Grungekitty! So, what happens when all the girls in Shuggazoom (including Nova and Jinmay) get obsessed with pink mysteriously? And how does a glow in the dark nail polish fit into that kink?


**So, Grungekitty and I were playing the game and her story turned out to be literally amazing! (rules on her profile)**

**I think I was a bit late in writing it!**

**I hope you're gonna enjoy it!**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

STARK PINK

"Excuse me, Sir, don't you have any pink glowing nail polish?" The pink haired robot requested the man sweetly, after a futile search in 4 stores for the color.

"Sorry, it's out of stock." The man grimly replied, causing disappointment to overwhelm her face.

"Can't you buy ANY other color, Jinmay? Sure pink is cute but it's not the last color in the universe! Besides, you've lots of pink nail polishes, does it have to glow?" Chiro masked his attempt to urge her back home by trying to console the girl.

"It's gotta be pink, glowing pink, to match my glowing pink heels, my glittery pink gown, my pink clutch, the pink suit I bought you, (that brought him nightmares!) my hair stabilized in place by a pink bottle of hairspray and combed with a pink hairbrush in my pink room!" She ran her hand over her pink hair for emphasis.

"But-" The boy tried to come up with another method of shoving the new rule of everything having to be stark pink out of her cranium, but was cut off.

"No buts, Chiro, it's gotta be pink. Let's seek it in another shop!" She commanded as the tormented teenager followed her with countless shopping bags, resembling a slave dressed in pink!

The epidemic had infected his girlfriend as well. About a month ago, she had insisted that everything in the super robot had to be pink or else they would've to face her wrathful fury… The influence of her fury was Otto omitting the fact that she was cute and writing her name in his enemy list, next to a vicious lizard that bit his finger and a cupcake that tasted bad. Another impact was Nova's fury reconsidered as a mere painless caress and all her fame of being bad-tempered going down the drain!

An epidemic, as described by the blue scientist, had occurred in Shuggazoom. All girls began to insist that everything around them should be pink. However, all their research to disclose the reason was literally futile. Even though Chiro highly doubted the fact that it could taint his girlfriend, his fears were realised and at the moment this is being written, she is compelling him to dye his face in pink, as if his hair weren't enough.

Yet, the medical scientist didn't consider Jinmay's state as a major threat only because he had another casualty of the color, one he had never assumed would fall for such nonsense. Smashing all the expectations and theories, Nova proved to be yet another victim in the indeterminate list, however, the impact was far worse than Jinmay's. Nova insisted that the entire super robot and the monkey team had to be painted in pink. She even compelled them to paint their food or only survive on pink cupcakes that didn't have to pass through the painting process. Trembling in fear because Jinmay was on her side, the rest fed on the latter after finding that dyed turkey didn't taste so good.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

At the gonna-be-painted super robot (now referred to as pink castle in fear of both Jinmay's and Nova's fury), a stressed blue monkey stared at the cameras (thank God it wasn't painted in pink!) as the once golden simian existed the robot in her new hot pink color. Gibson gasped at his newly acquired freedom and motioned at the cupboard, now ruined with a lovely ballerina dancing in her pink dress. The crimson monkey peeped through the cupboard door before finally exiting his new cache. "Thanks," he said as he tried to catch his breath. The blue scientist gave him a sincere smile, knowing the suffers Sprx had gotten through before discovering that his last refuge was staring at the chemicals in the cupboard.

"There's gotta be a cure to that…that thing!" Sprx said in rage "I can't take it anymore!"

"Unfortunately, our research's results didn't grant us any information about the cure or the source of this epidemic." The gonna-be-pink simian retorted in dismay, staring at his brother who had just escaped from being painted!

"Maybe if we could find the last action they had done before losing it, we could find a cure!" The crimson monkey replied.

"I recall that Jinmay was acting normal before purchasing the Stark Pink glow in the dark nail polish." Antauri replied as he floated into the room, elating Sprx.

"Right Antauri and she even showed it to Nova that day, when she commented on its smell! I remember!" Sprx smirked triumphantly for solving one piece of the puzzle clouding their minds.

"And right now she's out to buy more nail polish after failing in pouring out her pink dye on me!" Antauri said anxiously, "I had to handstand to distract her, then phase through the wall!"

"But we didn't discover the cure yet…." Gibson cupped his chin as he processed the facts before him, only to perceive the grim reality, "Sprx, do you remember my blue gem?" He inquired frantically.

"Ya mean the one that can manipulate minds that got missing long ago, no, but why?" He replied, shrugging at the memory of seeing Nova dyeing all her stuffed bunnies pink.

"I don't know, but I assume it has something to do with the chaos enrolling around us…" Gibson replied thoughtfully, only to snap by Otto's sudden presence.

"They aren't here, ryt? They aren't here…PLEASE TELL ME THEY AREN'T HERE!" Otto shrieked, embracing an Irish doll, not yet a casualty of the pink color.

"No, they're gone, for now.." Sprx replied, recalling how he was oblivious enough to trigger Nova's pink trap that began with some chocolate. Brown, he seldom saw the color now and didn't even get the opportunity to taste the bar.

"Don't worry Olivia, these monsters aren't gonna emaciate your beauty!" He caressed his doll as he attempted to soothe her down.

"I believe we ought to make a plan." Antauri calmly said, still terrified.

"We go to "Stark Pink" right now and -BAM- pound the owner and then force her to get us the cure!" Sprx suggested.

"Were you hanging around Nova a lot?" Otto asked, shocked by how Sprx thrust his fist in the air while explaining.

"Nah, I'm just missing the old her!" Sprx reflexively responded, only to cover his mouth by a fake smirk and say, "The one that would pummel rather than drool over pink stuff." He hoped no one would interpret anything.

"I knew it!" Gibson shot up from his place oddly as he deduced the cause, "It must be stark pink's owner who stole the blue gem, dyed it into pink then mixed its ingredients in the nail polish. I've neglected the fact that the gem only affects girls." He appeared literally determined to abolish Stark Pink eternally. He mentally blamed himself for not seeking a cure for the gem when he had it.

"However, we'll have to distract both of them in order to obviate any other effects this gem might have caused on them." He spoke up again, staring at the rest.

"Chiro is with Jinmay and I don't think they're gonna return early, but Nova…" Otto trailed off, glancing at Sprx.

"No, don't tell me you're gonna leave me here, guys, please! Antauri, you're the wisest, you stay!" Sprx pleaded in despair, "She painted all my mirrors in pink, I can't stand seeing her like that!"

Antauri, devoid of mercy, replied, "But I'm the second in command." and looked away.

"Besides Sprx, I always assumed you considered her company an enjoyable one, you are more likely to enthusiastically accept." Gibson said, preparing to leave, or elope.

"But the last time we distracted her, she painted the fist rocket Gibson and my magnets, my lovely magnets!" He requested in despair, only to sink to his knees as the trio left the robot.

Sprx got up but as his hand jerked to dust his fur off his ears recognized an angelic voice, which was extremely enamoring and melodious in his ears until it was tuned to say "pink" 24/7. He was welcomed by the same pair of bubblegum pink eyes, but she was never the same. "Is anyone here?" She inquired.

"Yes, princess!" He leaned at the laboratory door and smirked. He knew it was a distraction, but he did it only for her sake after all.

"It's pink princess you buffoon!" She replied in fury, crossing her arms.

Ignoring her, Sprx suggested, plastering the smirk to his face, "So, I've heard that they've dug a new lake here, would you like to give a look…with me?" He hesitated, trying to keep his posture.

"You mean the pink lake, with pink boats, pink birds and pink waters?" She asked happily.

"You got it right, sweetheart!" He replied.

"It's pink you idiot!" She slapped him on the face, then clutched his arm and grabbed him to that pink lake.

"_I'm gonna have a pink demise, but it's all for Nova!"_ He cringed at the thought, allowing her to drag him to the pink lake.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"This is the 28th store!" Chiro pleaded, unable to hold his vertebral column or stand the pain surging throughout his entire body.

"But I didn't find it yet! This store is owned by the company!" She demanded, entering a store brimming with pink goods.

"'Stark Pink' the home of pink nail polish!" He read, recalling how the obsession started when Jinmay bought the nail polish. "It's gotta be it!" He thought as he dragged his aching feet to the store, which was underground with a chic entrance. They took the stairs to the pink perils beneath Shuggazoom's surface, unaware of what they were going to find.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"Where's that company?" Otto inquired, clutching his doll.

"Based on my scanner, it's right here." Gibson pointed at the store, "For some reason the owner prefers to stay here rather than the nail polish factory. We could also buy a sample to analyze and prepare a cure."

"Our colors appear odd in comparison to the pink surroundings." Antauri mentioned, his eyes scanning the area for any color other than pink.

"They are selling ugly pink capes over there!" Otto gestured towards another store, abundant with pink goods as well.

The trio rushed towards the shop and with an utter repulsive feeling, bought three ugly pink capes and wore them, reluctant to enter "Stark Pink". After some hesitation, they finally got the guts to enter the place where the epidemic originated.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sprx prayed silently that the lake didn't dye, in case Nova decides to throw him in it. On the other hand, he cursed himself for getting over his fear of water as he saw how everything at the lake was pink.

"Nova, I meant the other lake!" He said desperately, hoping to convince her to leave the place, though recalling, _"You got it right, sweetheart!"_

"No, Sprx, I want this lake! It's pink!" She retorted.

"Sure pink is sweet, but don't you see that you're exaggerating?" He inquired, focusing his gaze on her eyes.

"No, everything has to be pink, everything has to be-" She tried to stop herself, only to sink to the ground as if she were in a mental war. She held her head in agony.

"Nova! Nova! You've to fight it, you're stronger than that!" Sprx tried to penetrate the walls clouding her mind from perceiving this lie, only to find her getting up again.

"No, Sprx, everything has to be pink, Stark Pink, her desires have to be fulfilled and no one, even you, can oppose her way." She replied, startling the crimson simian.

"What are you saying?" He hardly managed to blurt the question out.

"Stark Pink is sure that if she controlled all girls, she could get anything she wants." She replied, instinctively as she was partially possessed.

"But how?" Sprx inquired, trying to gather more information.

"Simple, like you, trying to do anything in your hands to get me back. But, she doesn't want to rule the city, she wants something else…" She trailed off.

"And what's that?" Sprx inquired frantically.

"I don't know." She ended.

"Now, let's go inform the others." Sprx said as he grabbed her arm.

"And the pink lake?" She asked, trying to elope his grasp.

"When you'll be okay, I'll take you to that lake and all the other lakes in the whole cosmos!" He smirked at her, earning a smile.

"Really Sprx? Let them all be pink!" She replied in elation.

"We'll discuss that later." He smirked again and then inquired, "So, where's Stark Pink?"

"I know where, it's full of pretty pink stuff and you know, I can dye you there as well!" She said and took the lead, only this time Sprx knew that wouldn't happen.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Chiro slipped and fell over in shock at the bright lights illuminating the place. The numerous pink shopping bags were scattered on the floor. He reluctantly got up to collect them back, only to find three caped citizens entering. Immediately, he realized that they were his comrades. After aiding him in collecting the bags, only Antauri bothered to help him actually, they explained all their discoveries to their leader.

"We've to complain to the owner, the glowing nail polish isn't available!" Jinmay appeared in a sudden and grabbed Chiro's arm to the owner. The caped figures considered it a golden opportunity as Antauri and Otto followed Chiro and Jinmay, leaving Gibson to analyze some nail polish.

After a few minutes, Gibson disclosed that the sole method for the gems effect to wear off is to shatter a certain fragment of it into pieces. Stark Pink's owner was cunning enough to realize that and preserve the essential fragment that contains the cure with her. They had to recover that part of the gem. He lamented his lovely blue gem that he was going to cuddle at night after finishing his researches. All the castles he built in the air with that gem were demolished before his eyes. He rushed in the path his comrades had taken in order to find them before they meet that owner.

Panting, Gibson managed to reach them at the final moment. Her office was a small room in the corner. Jinmay knocked, but after getting no response her fury took over her and she kicked the door in rage, flinging it open.

To the monkey team's shock and relief, the room was devoid of pink. The owner's identity was concealed with a red cape, matching the dark grey leopard walls. She was fiddling with a scarlet laptop on an oak desk. The absence of pink was inexplicable.

"Isn't that rude?" She asked in rage, not bothering to look from her laptop where loud rock music was being played.

"We're the hyper force, and you're a threat to the city!" Chiro said in shame. Which hero would dye his hair pink and wear pink clothing?

"And ignoring your guests implies that you have no manners! Haven't you ever came across etiquette?" Gibson foamed in the mouth.

"I don't think it's from manners to slam the door open like that either, but thanks, I'll take that into consideration!" She replied, then laughed her head off at Chiro while muting the volume.

"Stop laughing! It's all your fault! Everything that's happening in the city, it's your fault!" Chiro said, infuriated.

"My fault? Is it my fault that whenever my nails became long, my teachers always forced me to cut them down? Imagine chopping off your own kids! And then I would lament my sorrow in poetry "The kids have faced their demise in their teenage! The kids have died! I've killed my kids with my own hands! These hands!"" She thrust her hands on the desk in fury, "But they are gonna pay, I'm gonna avenge for my kids. When I control all the females in the entire cosmos, nobody would ever compel me to murder the kids!"

Chiro whispered to Gibson, "Ask moon base prison to prepare another cell and inform them that the inmate is psychologically ill." The blue scientist nodded.

"May I know how you could enter the Super Robot-" Gibson started but was cut off.

"Pink Castle!" Jinmay said in fury, causing the owner to snicker.

"Yes, and rob my gem?" He continued.

"Oh, it mesmerized my eyes, ordering me to do everything." She naively replied, unaware that even she was possessed by the gem.

"You mean, it was the gem behind it all!" Otto blurted out his deduction.

"I assume so as well." Antauri calmly said.

"Tell moon base prison to forget about that new cell." Chiro said, causing Gibson to call them again.

"Oh yeah, I should add that place to the to-be-painted list as well." Jinmay replied.

"If you tell us where the rest of the gem is, we can free you!" Gibson tried to reason with the owner.

"I'm not possessed!" She snapped at him, only to be silenced by the door flinging open.

"The gem won't let you know anything important!" Sprx said in the doorway, "But, it has exploited the owner's fears in concealing itself so that if the owner gets free, she would never break it." and smirked at his deduction. Apparently he could hear the final part of the conversation.

"Her nails!" Chiro exclaimed as he tackled the owner to the ground with Otto. Gibson brought a nail cutter from nowhere and after four hours of desperate attempts to cut down her extremely long nails, he finally burned them all. Just then, all the girls in Shuggazoom retained their sane state.

"What have you done?" The owner asked furiously, only to stare at her fingers, blink and pass out from shock.

"Should we leave her here?" Otto inquired.

"No, there's a mental hospital nearby, we could leave her there!" Gibson replied.

"Guys, that's just wrong! She just had a mental obsession with her nails and now you wanna leave her in a mental hospital?" Jinmay said in anger, "By the way Chiro, looking at you makes me…" She trailed off, smiling.

Chiro took a pose and gazed at her, "What?"

"Makes me…"

"What?"

"Makes me wanna puke!" And her only savior from suffocation by laughing was being a robot.

"We should leave that owner in moon base prison! Call them Gibson!" Chiro ordered, knowing that Jinmay had no control in dying his hair.

"Hello?" Sprx waved his hand in front of Nova, who was staring at a mirror in shock.

"Who's that?" She asked frantically, pointing at her own reflection.

"You, but we'll turn you back! Now c'mon!...uh, dat dye isn't permanent is it?" He asked.

"No." She replied, still shocked.

"What about the one you used in the fist rocket?" He asked.

"Not even the one I used on your magnets." She replied, "It can be removed easily!"

"Okay, so let's go to the lake!" He smirked.

"Forget about it! I'm not gonna see anything pink again for the rest of my life!" She retorted, mesmerized by the smirk.

"No, I meant the other lake!" He corrected.

"After I get rid of this color!" She replied.

"So that's an approval!" He beamed.

"Yes, duh!" She replied then ran away before someone sees her pink fur.

He followed her, suspended on cloud nine!

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**And that's how it ends!**

**Leave a review!**

**-please-  
**


End file.
